The Subway on Monday
Synopsis Rath becomes lost in New York City when he boards the subway without Fasttrack when the two try to get back to Florence City for New Years. Plot (Rath and Fasttrack are coming towards the subway entrance, holding shopping bags and a case full of bubble pipes for Fasttrack and food for Rath). Fasttrack: Ah, New Years Eve in New York...so freaking boring. Let's hurry up. Rath: HEY LEMME TELL YA SOMETHIN LITTLE FAST MAN! RATH IS GETTING SOME WATER SO HE DOESN'T HAVE TO HAVE WATER IN THE TRAIN RIDE BACK TO THE OTHER CITY WHERE OUR HOUSE IS LOCATED IN WHERE WE BOTH LIVE! Fasttrack: ...You're extra mouthy today. Rath: LEMME TELL- Lady: HEY, SHUT UP SIR! MY BABY IS TRYING TO SLEEP HERE! (Rath gets furious and turns red all over and shakes all around with fury) Fasttrack: WE'LL be on our way then. Sorry to disturb you. New Yorkers...esh. (The two walk down the steps into the subway and run into a man who smashes Fasttrack in the face and he tumbles down). Rath: HAHAHAHAHAHA! LITTLE FAST MAN GOT CURED! Fasttrack: Oh....GOD I hate New York. All people in subway: We hate you too! Rath: *Throws metal cup at Fasttrack and knocks him out and down* DON'T BE RUDE TO RATH SINCE RATH'S IN NEW YORK! (A few hours later...) Fasttrack: *Wakes up with huge bruise on head* Wha....what the HECK happened!? (Fasttrack doesn't see Rath in sight and then spots him yelling at a lady in the subway that is all boarded up and about to depart off). Rath: I SIT HERE LADY! RATH SITS HERE! Lady: I DON'T CARE IF "RATH" SITS HERE, MY BABY IS SITTING HERE! (Just then the subway departs off and Fasttrack fails to hang onto it and falls down into the tracks as another subway comes in and barely misses him). Fasttrack: PHEW! Now THAT was a close one. (The subway then departs off and runs over Fasttrack) Fasttrack: Aghhhh....*barely crawls up onto the floor* Fasttrack: GOSH DANGIT! RATH! UGH! (Meanwhile on the subway...) Rath: *In Captains' Room annoying him* RATH DOES NOT LIKE THE DARK OF THE TUNNEL! RATH WANTS THE LIGHTS ON! Driver: They ARE on what else can I do?? Rath: RATH DOES NOT SEE LIGHTS ON IN TUNNEL! RATH ONLY SEES FRONT OF CAR THING'S LIGHTS ON! Driver: THEY ARE ON! THERE ARE NO OTHER LIGHTS HERE, SIR! Rath: ....DID YOU JUST CALL RATH SIR? Driver: AGHAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJAJHASLKAJSAK!!!! *Unzips buckle; jumps out window* Rath: AND NO ONE CALLS RATH SIR! (Meanwhile at the subway station...) Fasttrack: *Sitting inbetween two annoying twins arguing over a toy* Ugh -_- Kid #1: I WANT IT! I WANT IT!! GAHAHAHAHHHH! Kid #2: IT'S MINE! MINE! I BOUGHT IT! Kid #1: No you didn't! You have no green paper! Kid #2: DO TO! Kid #1: DO NOT! Fasttrack: JUST PLEASE SHUT THE HECK UP YOU TWO ANNOYING LITTLE BRATS! HERE, TAKE SOME MONEY! I'VE HAD ENOUGH! *Gives them 20 bucks and walks off* Kid #1: MINE! (Meanwhile on the subway...) Rath: *Yelling a people through intercom* NO YELLING AT RATH FOR DEMANDS! Lady: MY BABY AND I WANT TO GET OUT NOW! WE'RE GONNA CRASH ANYWAYS! Rath: LEMME TELL YA SOMETHIN- Man: That's ALLLLL you have been saying to us! PLEASE JUST GET US OFF! (Just then another subway appears behind the one and rams into it, making the subway blast off down the tunnels) Rath: AGHHHHHHHHH!!!!! Fasttrack: *Is shown to be on back of second subway* RATH!? Rath: LITTLE FAST MANNNNNNN!!!!!! (Fasttrack crawls onto the subway with Rath and grabs his hands and holds on tight. The subways screetch and then stop at Florence City's subway station and the two tumble off). Lady: *Steps on Rath* EVIL THING! Man: *Steps on Fasttrack* EVIL THING! Fasttrack: So apparently we both had our run-ins with New Yorkers....what fun. (The clock in the subway station trikes 12:00 A.M. and people cheer and clap). Rath: HEY! SHUT UP WILL YA!? Fasttrack: Happy New Years Rath! Rath: *Throws metal cup at him again* I SAID SHUT UP! Lady: *Throws metal cup at Rath* And I said shut up. People: *Cheer and clap* THANK YOU MISS! Lady: My pleasure. Characters *Rath *Fasttrack Secondary Characters (None) Villains *Mr. Tyrant (brief in end) Trivia *This is the first episode that takes place outside of Florence City, *This ep aires on New Years Eve. Category:Episodes Category:The Show of Rath and Fasttrack